


The Boy from Shinganshina

by KokomiDesu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Implied Death, M/M, Reincarnation AU, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokomiDesu/pseuds/KokomiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation One-Shot. Eren finds Levi again, but in peculiar circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy from Shinganshina

It was _him_. Yes, _him_. Levi-Heichou. My Levi-Heichou. I couldn’t believe it. After all these years I’d finally found him. And here he was, just sitting in a café. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, and there were only a few others in the café. I saw he was reading a book, “The Tales of Trost”. It was a collection of fairy stories about the old legends surrounding the Titans of 2,000 years ago. I smiled a little, and sat beside him.

“Have you read ‘The Boy from Shinganshina’ yet?” I asked, smiling softly. He looked up from his book, a cold look upon his face.

“No, I don’t that story is included in his collection. Is it a Tale of Trost?” I nodded a little, smiling.

“It’s a fascinating story. How about I grab us both another coffee and I’ll tell you about it?” A small smile spread across his face, and he gently laid the book down on the table.

“Make that coffee a peppermint tea, and you’ve got yourself a deal.” I laughed a little and went to the counter to order our drinks. He hadn’t changed. Only one thing concerned me however – I didn’t know if he knew who I was. It didn’t seem like it. I shook the thoughts from my head as soon as I heard the barista call my name, signalling the drinks were ready. I paid and muttered a ‘thank you’, quickly returning to Levi. He was sitting cross-legged in the armchair, texting somebody. I sat down, presenting the mug of peppermint tea and spoke up.  
“So are you still wanting to hear it then?” I inquired. He broke his gaze from the phone, quickly finishing his message and slipped the device back into his pocket.

“Go ahead.”

“Well, legend has it, in the year 835, a boy was born in the old town of Shinganshina. He grew up like any other child, but always found he had few friends.” I started. Levi was staring up at me intently and I continued.

“When he was just 9 years old, he watched his mother die in the hands of a titan and vowed from that day onwards, he would do anything in his will to destroy every last one. When he was old enough, he joined the military with his sister and his best friend.” I looked up at Levi, who was still intently watching me, taking each and every word in.

“However, on one unfortunate day, the Titans returned and destroyed the city. The boy watched as he saw his friends being killed, one by one. Eventually, he himself became injured and was eaten by a titan. Everybody thought he was dead. Yet, he returned. Not as a human, but as a titan himself. He emerged from the belly of the titan who had devoured him, ripping it apart and spreading the flesh everywhere – or so they say.” I stopped and laughed a little. Levi’s face was monotonous, emotionless and he had started to look a little bored. I sighed internally and carried on.

“The boy helped his friends, defeating all the other titans around him. Eventually, they had all gone and everything returned to normal. Amongst his friends, the boy was a hero. But amongst the people, he was a monster who did not deserve to live, because he was one of _them_. He was branded as a traitor, someone who was not there to serve humanity but to destroy it. But, two branches of the military wanted him badly. The Survey Corps and the Military Police. Eventually, he was handed over to the control of the Survey Corps, under the command of a man the people called, ‘Humanity’s Strongest’. He vowed that if the boy were to ever get out of control, he would be the one to kill him.” I stopped again for a moment, and looked up at Levi. He was texting on his phone again. I sighed.

“Am I boring you?” I asked.

“No, no carry on. I just have to deal with the dipshits at my work. I’ll be finished in a moment.” I nodded, smiling and continuing.

“As the years went on, the boy completed many successful expeditions against the Titans, which earnt him the title of ‘Humanity’s Last Hope’.” I stopped for a moment, feeling the tears form in my eyes.

“And what happened next?” Levi asked, breaking me from my daydream.

“Ah, well…” I started, quickly wiping away the tears; “Soon, Humanity’s Last Hope and Humanity’s Strongest fell in love, and promised to protect one another until they both died.” Levi hummed in response.

“Is that the end of the story?”

“No, it’s almost finished. Anyway, the years flew by and eventually the day came when the last titan was eradicated from this earth. They had done it. The boy was a hero amongst heroes, and finally he could live in peace with the one man he loved the most. However, the people still feared him. He was still one of _them_. The people called for him to be executed, and so it was done. He was sentenced to death by firing squad. The bullets didn’t kill him straight away. He lay in his lover’s arms, spending his final moments w-with h-him…” my voice broke off a little and I looked at my feet. Levi, confused by actions gently rested his hand on my shoulder.

“It’s a sad, but beautiful story… _Cadet_ …” My eyes shot up to his. I could feel the tears flowing as he pulled me close and held me.

“Y-you d-do r-remember!” I sobbed, smiling and clinging to him.

“Of course I do brat,” He gently brushed the hair from my eyes, “I finally found you, and this time our lives aren’t going to end with you being executed.” He placed a soft but gentle kiss on my lips.

“I’ll never leave you, Jaeger.”

 


End file.
